


I'm an Alcoholic and You Taste Like Liquor

by agirlwithhermindset



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex is Nonbinary, Alex is a sweetheart, Angst and Feels, Angst and Smut, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Having sex with a fan, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Jack, Jack Has Issues, Jack is a Slight Alcoholic, Jack is a little bit of a disappointment, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, One Night Stands, PAX East, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Poor Jack, Poor Reader, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Sean and Signe break up, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, light fluff, reader has anxiety, smut with plot, tons of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwithhermindset/pseuds/agirlwithhermindset
Summary: Seán had never been that kind of guy who would take advantage of how popular he was because of YouTube; but after experiencing an intense break-up, he's not quite sure how to handle an attractive fan flirting with him in his hotel doorway at PAX East in an appropriate matter -- not to mention with how much whiskey he has in his system, he could barely think straight.Things escalate quickly and he finds himself dancing the tango with a dangerous situation -- sexual intercourse with a fan. This definitely is something he would never do if he wasn't intoxicated and heartbroken. As the night ends and he wakes up in the morning to a naked stranger in his bed, he realizes just how big of a mistake he has made.Waking his fan up, he explains to her how she needs to leave -- trying to be as polite as he can be, however, he is obviously freaking out.He can't be serious, can he? The two of you had a wonderful night together and he's just tossing you out like a dirty rag? Maybe he isn't the YouTuber you had grown to love all these years.This changes everything.





	1. A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is defs gonna be smut lmao, probably gonna make this a few chapters, so expect more from me 
> 
> i wrote a good majority of this chapter listening to One For The Road by Arctic Monkeys  
> check it out lmao

PAX East was finally here and you were ecstatic to be going for the first time. You had always dreamed of going, but money was tight and the timing just never worked out with your busy schedule. However, you began saving up money last year and soon enough, you found yourself buying your pass online and booking a hotel room with your best friend, Alex. They offered to pay for a majority of the hotel room seeing as there weren't many other options available and it was a little out of your price range. 

This was all planned out weeks in advance. You were overjoyed and could hardly wait until April 5th. This felt unreal -- completely unreal. You couldn't wait to meet all the famous game developers, attend game panels, and run into your favorite gamers. The greatest thing was that you would be able to do it all with Alex! How unbelievably insane was that? 

Days went by and soon enough, it was time. PAX East, here you come! 

\--

You and Alex began to bring your luggage up to the room you two would be sharing. You were in awe at how beautiful the building was. Alex didn't tell you exactly how expensive the room was but you were beginning to worry if it was alright that they were paying this much. Alex was such a wonderful friend; always there for you when you needed them. You couldn't have asked for a better soulmate. 

The two of you were like peas in a pod. You met them in high school years ago. You guys weren't all that close back then. You just kind of saw each other every now and then, but when you were going through a lot of shit with your friend group, they were there for you. 

Everything changed then; your friendship began to bloom. The two of you began to hang out after school, first it started off as study sessions and then progressed into playing video games together on weekends. Soon enough, Alex was picking you up before school and you would get some breakfast. This caused you two to end up being late to first period -- sometimes ditching first period all together just to laugh about some stupid shit in the Denny's parking lot. 

They meant the world to you. 

You were forced out of your thoughts when you found yourself running into your taller friend's back. So much for daydreaming. This unexpected run-in caused you to take a few steps back, nearly dropping your bags. You blinked a few times, gazing up at Alex with a soft frown painting your face. 

Alex was looking over their shoulder as they took out the keycard for the door, a light chuckle falling from their lips at how obviously you weren't paying attention to where you were going. "Daydreaming again, [ _Y/N_ ]? You gotta stop doing that. You're going to end up hurting yourself one day." They spoke in a husky voice as they looked completely forward, inserting the card and opening up the door for the two of you. They entered first and propped the door open with their luggage for you. 

Embarrassment rushed over you and you let out a light scoff, gripping tighter onto the handle of your bag. "I-- You know--" Eventually a sigh escaped your throat and you closed your eyes. "Shit, you're right. Sorry about running into you, I was just thinking about -- You remember the first day we met, right?"

Alex's lips curved up into a wide grin, their entire body turning to face you. "What kind of question is that? “ Do I remember the first day we met? ” -- Of course I do, [ _Y/N_ ]! You were wearing that dorky little sweater your Aunt gave you, y'know the--" 

"The yellow one," you finished their sentence, laughing lightly at the thought of how hideous that sweater was -- not to mention how **_itchy_** is was as well! 

"Yeah, that's the one!" Alex laughed loudly, nearly howling at the thought of it. "You looked like your mom dressed you and I didn't want to say anything but that's definitely why I was staring at you!" 

You rolled your eyes and approached the closest twin bed, shaking your head as you dropped your bags down beside it. "And I thought you were checking me out so I got all weirded out and avoided you for weeks--"

"Nuh-uh -- You avoided me for **_months_**! You wouldn't even talk to me until the next school year! Even then I had to approach you! Awkward, anti-social, 16-year-old Alex! Fuck," Again, they laughed, running their slim fingers through their thick, curly hair. "You were stubborn as shit, too, like you were still hesitant to talk to me even then."

You snorted and plopped yourself down onto your bed, crossing your arms over your chest with a snarky look on your face, "It's not my fault I thought you were checking me out! --You still gotta work on that, y'know? Facial expressions and shit? I'm pretty sure that flight attendant thought you were hitting on her, and you **_definitely_** weren't."

The two of you laughed happily together about that for a minute before Alex went over to the sliding glass door at the opposite side of the room. 

"Hey, [ _Y/N_ ]?" They were barely audible, their deep voice was merely just vibrations at this point. 

Your frown returned once more, this time it sunk deep into your spirit. "Yeah, Lex? What is it?" This was pretty out of character of them, so you knew right away that they had something on their mind. 

A moment of silence came over you two before Alex glanced over at you with a tender smile on their face. "You mean the world to me," they chimed. Their hands were shoved into their jogger's pockets, fiddling with the contents of them -- appreciation and love radiated from deep within them. 

Your frown turned upwards into a bright smile, mirroring your best friend's. You licked your lips before curling them inward, gazing down at your lap as you replied to Alex, "And you mean the world to me, too." Your smile turned mischievous and your gaze quickly moved up to the dorky brunet before you. "You asshole, I thought something was actually wrong. You got me all worried!" 

This elicited a loud laugh from your lanky friend, their face contorting with amusement and content. "What? Did you think I was going to tell you “ _You gave me gonorrhea_ ” or something? Geez, [ _Y/N_ ]." 

You, too, laughed with them and hopped off your bed to give them a playful punch in the arm, whining about how much having anxiety sucked. 

\--

The day was only getting started from there; you two had planned to explore the convention center for a few hours, check out a few panels, and then grab some lunch somewhere in town. Alex had Italian on his mind, so maybe checking out Little Italy was a good idea. Boston traffic wasn't completely awful, so the two of you could drive around if anything. 

It went by so fast; hours felt like minutes, minutes felt like seconds and soon enough, it was already 11 P.M. You and Alex had went to a club and had a few drinks. As you both took and Uber back to the hotel, Alex informed you about this cute guy he ran into while you were in the bathroom earlier and how he gave them his number. They were planning on going out tonight, but gave you their keycard and told you to expect them home late, giving you a kiss on the cheek as if they were saying goodbye to their significant other. 

You rolled your eyes, laughing lightly as you tucked the keycard into your pocket. The two of you parted your ways, you towards the elevator and Alex to the front entrance. You glanced behind you to watch your friend leave before pressing the elevator button. You expected nothing less of Alex, they were attractive and charismatic; they could spend the night with anyone they wanted to. 

Getting into the elevator, you realized that -- you didn't even know what floor your room was on. You were too caught up on how gorgeous the hotel's structure was to watch Alex press a button in the elevator. You breathed out a few curses and rolled your head back, pinching the bridge of your nose in disbelief. You couldn't believe yourself. Not only did you not know what floor your shared room was on, but you weren't entirely sober yourself. 

You sighed heavily and pressed the button bringing you to the fourth floor. You don't know why you chose that floor -- maybe the number four meant some significance to you... Or maybe it was just the number of how many drinks you had earlier at the club. 

When the elevator doors opened, you found yourself staring down a hallway that appeared to be the same one you had walked down earlier. You exited the elevator, looking down the hall with a frown on your lips. Then a thought occured to you. The keycard! You reached into your pocket and pulled out Alex's keycard, but all your hopes and dreams were shattered because it didn't have anything to indicate what floor or number your room was. 

"Shit," you muttered, making your way further down the hall. You were screwed. Your [ _e/c_ ] gaze then fell upon 408. The eight seemed familiar? Oh, well. You then inserted the keycard that was in your right hand into the locking mechanism. You were about to enter the room, but when you turned the handle and tried to push the door open, it wouldn't open. 

You blinked a few times and took a step back, staring down at the red blinking machine. The card wasn't working? Fuck. You tried it again and yet again, it didn't work. 

"Fuck!" You didn't mean to voice that. God, could this night get any worse?

Suddenly, the door opened which caused your gaze to move upward and fall upon a familiar face. 

"Can I help ya?" Rang a tenor voice in an Irish accent. 

Jacksepticeye -- You... You were trying to get into Jack's room. Holy... Fuck. This was truly a dream come true.


	2. Drunk and Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came back to your hotel, drunk and forgetful. You couldn't even remember what floor your room was on. 
> 
> Suddenly, you find yourself standing face to face with an idol of yours -- Jacksepticeye. You can't believe it; you're speechless. All you could do was stare at Jack and, boy, does he notice. This brings on a reaction that you would have never expected--one that definitely catches you off guard. 
> 
> Things are escalating further -- further than you ever would have expected. Maybe it's because both of you are intoxicated; not just by alcohol, but by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> i definitely wrote most of this chapter while i was on public transport and if that doesn't show how busy my life is, i don't know what does lmao 
> 
> anywho, next chapter is defs gonna be smut, and some kinky smut at that lmaoo  
> i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> song the chapter was written to: arctic monkeys || knee socks

You had to be dreaming, right? You had to have been so drunk that you passed out in the club. Wait -- No, that didn't make any sense. You didn't even drink that much! Four drinks was definitely not enough to get you drunk enough to pass out, especially since they weren't shots in a time span as short as 10 minutes. All the drinks that you had throughout the night were cocktails. This--This had to be real. There was no way this was a dream; you were pretty God damn sure your brain wasn't making this up. 

That same tenor voice rang through your ears brought you back down to Earth, causing you to escape your chaotic thoughts for a moment. "Uhm-- Miss? Are ya lost or-- Where is yer room?" 

Seán was just as confused as you were. He was running his right hand through his chocolate hair while his left one kept the door from slamming into his shoulder. Light hues of blue stared at you, glossy and half-lidded -- like yours. He was drunk as well, probably more so than you. His breath reeked of liquor. His night of drinking had begun not too long ago. 

Those chaotic thoughts came flooding back, but you tried to brush them away by letting a jumbled mess of words fall from your lips. "I-- I'm--" Fuck, you could barely talk.

"You-- You're Jacksepticeye-- From--" This was embarassing. 

Your shameful speech was interrupted by a light laugh coming from the Irishman's mouth. "YouTube?" He leaned against the doorway, his chest rumbling until he finished laughing. "Goodness! I've been exposed, what ever shall I do?" 

Oh, God, the way his face contorted when he laughed -- No, no, not that -- his _laugh_. Oh, God, his laugh. Hearing it over computer speakers was completely different than hearing it in person. Oh, how the speakers did him no justice. Your knees were suddenly weak -- they were weak at _just_ his laugh. You nearly lost your balance, but managed to steady yourself by placing your hand on the nearby door frame.

"Oh, God--" These two words barely escaped your throat in anything more than a whisper.

You licked nervously at your lips, scanning him up and down with a shaky breath. Oh, this was heaven. 

He was wearing a t-shirt with a lower neckline which exposed his collarbone -- complimenting it really. It probably wasn't originally made like that--the shirt. It appeared that the neckline had been tugged down too many times, probably from nervous fiddling. 

You found yourself staring at his neck, tracing every inch of his skin with your eyes. Oh, how you wished your hands were on his shoulders, your fingers dancing down his chest until you reached the bottom of his shirt where you could easily slip your hands underneath it -- skin to skin contact. You would then slide your hands to his waist, your fingers tenderly wrapping around them as you caressed his sides.

Not to mention how deliciously those black pants hugged his hips. Oh, God, they _sure_ did him justice. You imagined hooking your fingers into his belt loops, using them to pull his body closer to yours. You would then slowly unbutton his pants, teasingly unzipping them with your right hand as your left one rubbed at the outline of his cock. Your right hand would then travel behind to collide his hips into yours with your hand resting on his ass. 

You could even imagine him groaning lowly, all the chemical releases in his brain overloading him with unbearable levels of want -- no, _**need**_. 

Oh, goodness gracious, you were losing it. You could feel heat building up between your legs, your palms growing sweaty, and your ears burning up. 

You would worship his body as if it were a holy temple.

It wasn't that his build was necessarily _impressive_ \-- no, no. He wasn't made of complete muscle and his features weren't exactly pronounced to the point where he resembled a male model. If he wasn't famous on YouTube for his bright personality, you doubted he would have been seen as more than the average John Doe.

It was sad -- that thought, but it was the hard truth... Especially with that boring brown hair of his. After seeing him for countless years with the green fluff, this basic style was rather disappointing and -- well, plain. At least when it was dyed, people wouldn't see him as just another John Doe; he stuck out!

Seán must have noticed you staring because his lips curved upward into a cheeky grin; his right hand ran through his hair while his left wrapped its fingers around the curvature of the door. His tongue licked at his teeth and his hip swayed out as he shifted all his weight onto his right foot. "Somethin' catch yer eye, kitten?" 

**Whoa**.  
**_Fuck_**.

Did he just call you --

 _Kitten_?

Wow. That -- That was unexpected, but--sexy as all hell. Holy _fuck_ , was it sexy. 

You had to grip at the door frame just to keep yourself from falling backwards out of complete and utter shock. It was obvious his words caught you off guard, as well. Your eyes were wide and your jaw had fallen. 

The thing is that your reaction only further enticed him because, soon after, he let out a light chuckle and shined a toothy smirk your way, "Sounds like the cat's got yer tongue." 

Oh, he was just enjoying himself now. 

"If you're gonna call me kitten, shouldn't I be calling you _**Daddy**_?" 

You had no idea how those words fell so gracefully off your tongue -- probably because of all the alcohol in your bloodstream. You were proud of yourself for being so smooth and that much was obvious with the goofy grin on your face.

This comment had done the same to Seán as his previous one had to you. His eyelashes fluttered a few times and his posture changed some, his back straightened so that both of his feet were now grounded which he placed his weight on each evenly. His pupils had dilated and his chest began to rise and fall at a faster pace. 

Oh, you had most _definitely_ pressed the right buttons. 

He seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek as he looked you up and down, obviously checking you out. He then leaned forward, taking your left cheek into his right hand, sliding down to your chin where his thumb brushed over your lips--tracing their outline as he spoke, "Oh, yes, ya should be callin' me that, lil' kitten. Otherwise?" His pitch had dropped a few notches, arousal dripping off of his words.

He paused for a second as he took a small step out of the comfort of his hotel room, entering your personal space to mutter some more sweet words to you in an even lower pitch, "I might have to punish ya."

His left hand was now resting on your waist, fingertips curled ever so slightly--ready to sink their claws into your flesh. 

He was a hungry wolf and you had just offered yourself as dinner. A full-course meal without having to prepare anything for himself? Oh, honey, you had just placed yourself in grave danger.


End file.
